1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus to record an image onto a record medium.
2. Related Background Art
In image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, in the case to restart a print after the print has not be executed for a long time, an image quality degradation may happen. A main reason for this is that, as a photosensitive drum serving as the image carrying body, the transferring roller and the transferring belt of the electrophotographic printer are contacting in an identical position. In order to solve the problem of the image quality degradation, before starting the print, various processes such as density correction, color deviation correction, oligomer elimination and the like are executed (refer to Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2000-338838.
However, in conventional image forming apparatus, no matter the time without executing the print is long or short, all of the processes will be executed before starting the print. Thus, there is a problem to be solved, that is, because unnecessary processes also are executed, the processing time becomes long, so that an user must wait for a longer time.